Another Chance
by Jobastre
Summary: After season 3 finale. Lauren finds Tamsin and Dyson after their accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story is a translation from my french story. My written English is not very good. Until now I only wrote email or chat with my friends. So I hope you could figure out this chapter. Your comments will say me if I can go on to translate my following chapters or if it is better that I stop there. ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Dyson was safe due to her. But her… was she? She was the enemy public number one now, for the Fae of dark and light. And as if that wasn't enough the only person she loved had to hate her! However, everything she had said and done had to be used to keep Bo alive and away from this psychopath.

The face tears, Lauren ran through the aisles of the complex, hoping to find an exit to escape from this place of torture in which she had lost everything.

Her escape until the outcomes so much hope her recalled her days in Afghanistan. The mutilated bodies of the guardians strewed here and there. The Faes had made their own justice. And her!? Would her suffer the same fate? She really did not have the answer to this question. She arrived at a door. She closed her eyes hoping to discover a release outwards and towards freedom, as if that word could still have a meaning to her… a fugitive!

Finally out!

She didn't really know where to go nor how. She saw no vehicle nearby. So, she had to walk. She began to run wanting to put as much distance as possible between the complex and any prosecutors that they are faes or humans. Breathless, she eventually joined a road.

"Lord! Made that a car passes" prayed Lauren, peering into the bitumen as far as her eyes permit. But she had to go to the evidence, she was in the middle of nowhere, and Taft had to carefully choose a place very isolated and infrequent to complete his filthy experiments.

It was well to do one hour that she walked on the road. She was starved and her legs ached. While trying to maintain a certain rhythm to her escape, she remembered the last weeks and what pushed her away this mythological world and especially away from Bo. Bo, that she had loved above all and she loved yet… always failed to exercise her of her being.

The requested break was more a breakup. After her aggression, she had felt weak, powerless, helpless and alone. She, who was always concerned by the well-being of those whom she regarded as her family, had in her turn need their support and their presence. But nobody was there. Nelson had shown her, her solitude in a brutal way.

Bo had granted only little bit time to their relationship from the beginning of her preparation for the "Dawning". Lauren had hoped after that they would have a chance to get together. But it was not! Bo, had even preferred to play the "wonder woman" with Dyson and Kenzi. Feeling tears come, Lauren began quickly mode war doctor. "Stop to stir up the past and advance soldier" said herself with the most possible conviction.

Her feet hurt and the clarity had fallen. She had to find a refuge for the night in the middle of nowhere. "Come on Lauren! Think a little… it should not be so complicated to survive one night under the stars for someone who had been campaigning in Afghanistan!"

Smoke! She clearly saw smoke hundred of meters in front of her. Hope of finding soul living in this hell gave her sufficient energy to move forward and make her forget the pain and fatigue.

But when she was close to the place, the hope of finding someone was low. Smoke was still there but she didn't see house. Where could it come?

A pickup! The smoke came from the vehicle down the road. The accident was recent. She did not how to react. As a doctor she had to rescue victims who were perhaps taken under the car. But she was a fugitive for all of the worlds of the universe, human and Fae… So she took some risks for her freedom and even for her life. Her heart and dedication as doctor won the battle where her neurons were engaged.

She ran down the steep slope, to skinning her face, her arms, to finally reach her target. "Is someone hears me? she asked, while the day decreased more and more. She continued to call moving forward cautiously. Suddenly she heard a groan and a voice: "here." She approached the driver's side. "Tamsin!"

"Can you move?"

"I think", she answered quickly. A cry of pain escaping from her mouth.

"Ok! Tell me where you are hurt?"

"I believe that my leg is broken and I am hurt in the abdomen, not to mention my head."

The front windshield was broken. Tamsin hit it but had not been ejected. She was still in the car that was on the roof.

"I have to get out of it if I want to have a chance to examine you. I'll take it easy, ok?"

"All right. Do fast, I feel that I'm starting to turn of the eye."

Lauren did fast. Tamsin had to be awake. Quickly and gently she managed to pull out her of the vehicle. Her state was concerned Lauren. As a Valkyrie she had several lives, but her regeneration was oddly slow.

She did not know much about Tamsin except she hated her because of she have done to Bo, without forgetting that famous kiss that she had launched her Lauren's face like a victory.

She quickly forgot her animosity to focus on injuries to Tamsin. She was internal bleeding and Lauren had nothing to stop it.

"It is not beautiful, huh!"

"Just try to stay with me. Why your cells are unable to regenerate? You should not even need me."

"Too many wars, too many lives left on battlefields and elsewhere", said Tamsin easily releasing a lock of hair from her head.

"I can't do much for you here. I would have to return to the complex to search assistance and equipment."

Not that this perspective to jump in to the lion's den was awesome for Lauren, but it was the only way to save the Valkyrie.

"See Lauren, you can't do that. And besides why would you? You hate me and I don't blame you. I didn't do anything to deserve your kindness" grimaced Tamsin under pain.

"I am a doctor that's all. Said Lauren leaving a smile emerging on her lips.

"Look in the pocket of my jacket"

Lauren fumbled with caution the cloth. She pulled out a syringe.

"What is this?" questioned Lauren.

"My Red Bull staff Doc", accompanying her response with a wink.

The injection was effective. In short time Tamsin had found colors and she managed to sit tucked away to the vehicle to retrieve a bit of energy. While Lauren was healed external wounds, Tamsin let out a cry:

"Dyson!"

"What Dyson?"

"He was with me in the car! You have not seen him?"

"No, I have not. Oh my god! He was probably ejected during the fall and the cowling."

"We have to go looking for him", said Tamsin trying to stand. But her legs did not responded to her wishes.

"You are too weak. And furthermore, the night is falling. Do you have a lamp in the car?"

"Yes. In the glove box."

Lauren took the lamp. Around the truck there was nothing. No wolf. She had to go back to the road. She squats to face with Tamsin.

"Listen! I'll go looking for him. I want you stay here. Don't move. Your wounds begin to consolidate but it is still very slow."

"Anyway, my members do not seem to want to listen to me. So I don't really have choice."

When Lauren got up to leave, a steady hand grabbed her arm.

"Lauren… promise me to be carful!" The Valkyrie set the Doc. On her face one could read the gratitude, sadness and especially a huge concern about Lauren.

Lauren sent her a smile while put her hand on the shoulder of the injured.

"Don't worry for me. But thanks you worry about my health"., joked Lauren in a last burst to give the courage she needed at this time.

"We will see soon… ok!?"

"Ok!"

Lauren was exhausted. Definitely, this day was endless. The night was quite dark. In her misfortune she was saying herself she was lucky because it was a full moon and the sky was clear. This would facilitate her research.

She did not dare call for fear of being picked up by the wrong people. She wanted to help but she wanted to avoid getting killed at the same time. After about two hours, her researches were always unsuccessful. She began to say that Dyson had gone to seek rescue for Tamsin and that finally the accident does had not caused him serious injuries. So, she decided to turn back to the car where the Valkyrie was waiting. Advancing to the glow of the moon and her flashlight she never saw the man approached her. He seized the doctor with one firm hand so she could not wrestle or escape. In the attack Lauren had dropped the lamp. Her back was against the chest of her assailant. She felt his breath on her neck.

"Who are you? Where am I and where are my companions?"

"Dyson" thought Lauren. She had recognized the voice of the wolf. She tried to say a word but the embrace of the man crushed her trachea. She could barely breathe. As if he had read in the thought of the young woman, he freed the Doc. She turned to face him. Trying to recover her voice Lauren managed to say a few words in a sigh.

"Dyson. It's me Lauren."

"How do you know my name? And where are we? Speaks!" shouted he.

Lauren was afraid by the attitude of the man she had saved a few hours earlier.

Although he appeared not physically injured, the accident had caused a resulting concussion with a memory loss. What worried even more Lauren, was that his current memory seemed to match his years of battle in Scotland… it meant a few hundred years back.

"Ok, Dyson. I'll try to explain but please calm down. I'm here to help you as I have done several times before today. Remember… Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin…"

"Stop! I don't know whom you are talking about. I don't understand anything. My head… my head hurts."

"I'm a doctor or healer if you prefer. Let me examine you."

"Me… do touch by a human! Never!"

Lauren began to be exasperated by the vindictive tone of the wolf which reminded her that for the Faes she was a pet or at best a slave used for her scientific knowledges. But they were both far from this world. They were alone, at night, and obviously she was the only person who could help him, and he should understand.

"Ok, wolf! You do as you want. I can let you die here in ignorance of the current world that surrounds you, or I can help you to recover your memory. What do you decide?" She let her anger explode.

Dyson was surprised that a human dares to stand up in this way. He was persuaded while remaining on guard.

Both began their descent towards Tamsin.

Voices were heard. Only few hundred meters separated them from Tamsin. Lauren forced Dyson in hiding, to find out who were these nocturnal visitors, She managed to figure out a discussion between two of them.

"How is she?"

"In shock but she seems ok."

"Did she see the human fugitive?"

"Apparently not. The Valkyrie was able to escape from the complex and in a panic she missed the turn to find herself at the bottom of the pit. Since she is waiting."

"And about Dyson?"

"No news. She only knows that he managed to escape like the most of faes kept captive."

"All right. Evacuate Tamsin and drive her to the Dome to allow her to be examinated by our doctors. Then tell the men to continue their research towards the complex of this Dr. Taft. We must know where he is and what are the genetic manipulation that have been made on our people in his lab."

Tamsin was safe. To the questions had asked her she remained vague. She sincerely hoped that Lauren would succeed to escape as far as possible from the Ash and the Morrigan. It was thanks to her if she was still alive and she would be eternally grateful. This human was real and sincere. She understood why Bo loved her so much, and she felt guilty for having made both suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

_To be honest with you I did not think that some people would follow my story mainly because of my poor and basic written English. So, thank you so much! __ For you I will go on my translation and I hope you will like this chapter. _

**Chapter 2**

Leaving Taft's complex Bo was immediately gone to the Dal hoping to find Kenzi. But the bar was empty. Where have they all gone?

Bo pulled out her phone from her leather thigh. Kenzi's mobile did not answer. Where the hell was she? What did The Morrigan make her? «If she ever dared to lay hands on her…», she promised. She had to find her. But where beginning?

For the first time in three years she was completely alone. Dyson's flair would be useful in this moment. But god… she had no idea where the wolf could be and even if he was still alive. At the mere thought, she felt a wave of anger overwhelmed her. It was all the fault of Dr Taft! And Lauren? Her Lauren? Had she killed Dyson? «No, no… it's just impossible! She can't hurt anyone. I know her… or at least… »She did not know what to think about her doctor.

When she saw Lauren at the complex, her heart was relieved to see her alive. Then, there were the words… so hard. Lauren had pronounced them staring Bo straight into her eyes. «I loved you» she said; without forgetting the resentment from her beloved against the Faes. Could she blame her? Lauren had suffered so much in the recent years. Despite this, she always helped. Putting her sense of duty as a doctor first and forgetting her own feelings. But now, the vase was full, and Bo felt responsible for all that mess or at least for a huge part. How many times Lauren tried to have a discussion with her and how many times she had promised her: «later, we have a lot of time for that». Were they definitively lost for each other? Her heart sank at this thought and tears began to roll down on her cheeks. She quickly wiped. She had to recover and find Kenzi.

«Let's start with The Morrigan!»

Arriving at the dark fae complex, Bo had no trouble to get rid of the guard posted at the entrance. She forced the entrance of Evony's apartment and stopped short seeing a strange show. Evony was handcuffed and gagged! «Shit! What is this madness!?»

«But if this not my favourite succubus!»

Bo jumped and was as soon as possible in defense mode, dagger in hand.

«Hey! Gently darling! Take it easy.»

«Vex!?»

«In person!»

«When did you go come back dragged around? And your powers…? Apparently you have recovered them!» she said, pointing The Morrigan.

«Actually your HotPants was right. All this was between my both ears. From the moment where I managed to get used to the idea of living like a human, my powers are suddenly reappeared. Awesome, isn't it? Beside I do thank her. Or maybe you can do it for me. I am sure she will prefer your way to mine.» said he, mischievous eye.

Bo looked at him.

«In fact… I don't know…»

«Where is your good doctor, isn't she?» ended Vex in a sarcastic voice.

«I know she ran away from the Dome of Light Fae to work with this degenerate man, he told. But there is a thing that I know about Lauren, she is unable to torture or kill for the sake of science.»

«Everyone changes Vex. Especially when, like her, you were the clever dog for a world which you ever do not party.»

Vex was surprised by Bo's answer.

«You don't believe what you say, Bo. You're just angry about the situation between you, and to which you contributed. Am I wrong?»

He was not mistaken and Bo knew it, as she knew that Vex was right about Lauren and her respect for life, human or fae.

«Listen. I'm not here to talk about my relationship problems but to try to find Kenzi. As you know, your boss ordered to be under arrest all human and I'm pretty sure she took pleasure in caring for Kenzi herself.» launched Bo towards the Morrigan.

«Loose her Vex. I need some answers.»

«Hola! Easy my girl! What do I win in return if I help you?»

«Vex! It is about Kenzi! Remember? The girl who has given you her trust and friendship, and with who you even let your makeup brushes! I can not believe you to haggle your help.»

After a few seconds of refection, Vex released the Morrigan.

«Now, dear Evony, it is between you and me. You gonna tell me where is my friend.»

«Why would I do that? Her kind is killing us. Have you forgotten? And all that, due to your girlfriend and her knowledges about our world. So, I will not tell you!»

«Trust me! You will talk!»

Bo approached her to use her power of persuasion. She began to caress the skin of the woman while emitting a red stream. The leader of the dark fae resisted. But not for long. Bo sucked her chi and began her interrogation.

«Where is Kenzi?»

«Bitch!, The Morrigan said with a sigh of ecstasy. I left her at the Dal with Bruce.»

«You keep lying to me. It is not nice. I come from the Dal and there's nobody. So, where is she?»

«Mmmm… do not stop, continue!, begged Evony. I swear I left them both there.»

Bo began to believe her story. But shit… where was she now? She released her prisoner and turned to Vex.

«Keep her warm for me. She is too dangerous for humans at this time.»

«That's because it's you and I'm having a little crazy fun with her. In fact, before leaving, you should visit our hospital.»

«Why?»

«I think you will find answers.»

At the same time Bo felt her phone vibrated.

«Hey! BoBo! So happy to hear your succu-voice!»

«Kenzi!? I was worried. Are you okay?»

«No problemo! Kenz-human has not said her last word.»

Bo was relieved to hear the voice of her little adopted sister and relieved to see that she stayed the same person, fun and smart in turmoil.

«Where are you?»

«I am with Musclor and I searched you and Dyson too. Have you found him? Is he with you?»

She would have wanted to give good news to her bestie but she could not. All had skidded in 24 hours.

«I more or less recovered him. But he is not there right now. Look, I'll explain everything when we meet, ok? Can you join me at the Morrigan's complex?»

«Yep, my girl! I rush to my succubaby with my new toy!»

Bo hung up. Despite the mess there was in her world she could always count on Kenzi to snatch her a smile.

Following Vex explanations, Bo arrived at the hospital used for dark faes. She did not know what she had to look for, neither where. She wandered in the halls, when she heard her name. She turned… no one. As she began to move, she heard it again.

«In the room!»

She followed the direction of the voice and entered in one of the rooms.

«Hi Bo!»

«Tamsin!»

Bo asked Tamsin to regroup everybody and join her at the Dal. But she found no one and now she was lying in a hospital bed.

«What's happened? Why are you here, in this bed? Are you badly hurt?»

The parade of issues from the succubus smiled the Valkyrie.

«It is a long story. But before I apologize to you.»

«An apology? Why? Attacked me and try to kill me at the Taft's complex? she joked. This is an old story and you do not need to apologize.»

Bo took her hand to reassure her. Immediately Tamsin snatched this emotional connection she did not deserve.

«Ok! What's wrong?» she asked.

Tamsin took a deep breath and began.

«If Lauren wanted a break from your relationship that is because of me.»

Bo did not understand what she told her.

«Look! It was not your fault. If there is a responsible it's me… and even Lauren. After all she kept her frustration without ever telling me. But I admit that I never gave her time to do it either.» Bo sighed.

«Bo, listen to me! That day when you were on a mission with Kenzi and Dyson… I also had a mission. Destroy you. But to succeed it, I had to away from you the people who loved you and whom you trusted. They had to abandon you. Lauren was my prime target. While you were playing the happy campers, I went to see her… and…, Tamsin stopped to stare the eyes of Bo. "I told her about our kiss, with emphasis on the fact that it was not to feed you or to force me to do anything.»

Bo's eyes were turning dangerously in intense blue. The anger that came from her gave a different look to the room.

«How did you dare? Who did you order that?», she cried with a deep and heavy voice. «WHO?»

The blue eyes were only a few centimetres from the Valkyrie's face. She could use her own powers against the succubus, but it would have served nothing but to weaken further. She remained impassive, lost in the burning eyes of hatred of Bo.

«Hola Chiquita! Come back here brunette!»

Kenzi! The blonde was very happy for once to see the human. She hoped that she would manage to calm down the succubus before she jumped to her throat.

«Bo! Bodelicious! Hey, Mama Bear! Be calm! Look at me. What do you think you're gonna do to Blondie? To succub her? You have not been lunch today? Let me say that in her state where she is… it will not bring you a lot of energy.» Kenzi threw a questioning look at Tamsin. She wanted to figure out what had caused such a furor with her best friend.

Bo began to become herself. Her eyes had their brown pigment and she turned to face Kenzi. The two friends fell in the arms of each other in a long embrace.

«Ok girls! Can we know what is going on here… I had the impression that you were friends or almost, especially after exchanging your saliva.»

Tamsin stared human with astonishment.

«And yes Valkye I am aware of the little slip. So… What's the problem?»

Tamsin shook her head. She explained her that she had confessed to Bo earlier.

«Are you suicidal or what?»

«I had to tell her. Everything is my fault if Lauren wanted to get away from here.»

Bo strangely remained very quiet. She dared not intervene for fear of losing control again.

«One question… why say it now? Why are you suddenly concerned about their relationship Blondie? Rather, you should be happy that your plan has worked and Dr. HotPants does not to bar the road to play with your succubus.»

«Because Lauren saved my life!»

«When?»

It was Bo who came out of her lethargy and seemed suddenly became interested in the conversation.

«When we left, I managed to find a car. While I was driving I came across Dyson…»

«Dyson is alive? Where is he? Why is he not with you?» asked Bo.

«He's alive, or at least he was at this time and due to your lover doctor, but I don't know any more. As we drove towards the city and the Dal, I missed a turn and our car came to a stop in a ditch. I remained unconscious for some time. When I woke up I heard someone call. It was Lauren. She helped me out of the truck, took care of me. I do not really know what she was doing in the area. She was probably run away too, but I was glad her to use her medical skills on me. After what I did her, I did not deserve it.»

«On this point you are right. You did not deserve her help.» growled Bo.

«Hey BoBo! I want to know more! So you stay calm Mama.»

Tamsin resumed her narrative. She did not date to stare Bo's eyes.

«After having to regain my senses I remembered that Dyson was in the car with me. Lauren assumed he had been ejected from the vehicle. Despite nightfall she went looking for him. During her absence the bloodhounds of faes found me and the rest you know.»

Bo and Kenzi looked at the Valkyrie. If she told the truth how is it that the search for Lauren and Dyson were always unsuccessful. Where could they be?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to follow my story. I appreciate all your comments. They encourage me to continue my translation. I hope you would like this chapter. So… good read. **_

**Chapter 3**

Lauren and Dyson waited, hidden that the last vehicle has left the area of the accident. Now, they had to find shelter for the night.

Lauren was exhausted and hungry. Her feet seemed to obey her only survival instinct. They walked in silence. Dyson was lost in his thoughts. Who was this woman? She knew him but how? And where were they? Who were these people they were running away? And what happened to him? The pain he now felt at his head tore him a wince that did not escape the doctor.

«Dyson, are you okay?»  
«My head ... make me suffer horribly!»  
«You have a concussion. Once we found a place to stop I will examine your wounds.»  
«And who will examine you? You did not look in great shape either», noticed the wolf.

His animosity and his fear towards human had dissipated. After all, they were both in the same boat. And for some reason that escaped him yet he trusted her.  
They did not know how long they were walking at night, or how far they had traveled, when it drew the moonlight: a barn. The two companions looked at each other and exchanged a smile of victory. They were finally able to rest.

When they entered the place, Lauren literally collapsed in the hay. Fatigue, hunger, cold, fear and fleeing had finally got the better of her.

«And if I go hunting, just to satisfy your hungry and mine?»  
«I conclude that you did not intend to kill me and eat me?» whispered Lauren in a sleepy voice.  
«Do not worry about that, you're not rotund enough to fill the meal of a hungry wolf,» joked he.  
«It's good to know,» replied she with a smile.  
«How's your head?»  
«Better. The pain seems to have declined»  
«Perfect. It means that the hematoma begins to decline.»  
«Well I'm going. Rest you waiting for my return.»

Was he go really back? wondered she. After all he did not know anything about her. Lost in thought sleep quickly came to fetch her.

Suddenly she felt shaken. First weakly and then strongly. She opened her sleepy eyes. Where was she? It took her a few seconds to remember her journey.  
«I have slept for a long time»  
«I would say about 2 hours. You need to eat. Tomorrow will be another long day.»

Lauren knew it and she wondered how they would cope. Should she bring back Dyson to complex of Light Fae? Should she drive him in her flight? She had no right to make decisions without consulting him. She was about to speak, when Dyson spoke.  
«By the way, who is Bo?»  
«You're reminded you of something?» asked Lauren.  
«No ... but you did not stop to pronounce this name while you were sleeping.»

Lauren blushed and hoped that Dyson did not have noticed it. Which answer to give at this question? She did not know anymore who Bo was for her or what she was for Bo. The only thing that she was sure, it was she missed her terribly. Each of her bones, her organs were been affected by this cruel absence. She still wondered how she was able to breathe without her at her side. She felt the tears come and drove them quickly.

«Bo is a succubus ... and also a friend. You are also her friend. You are very near.»

«Really, he replied in a smiling voice. I think you're much closer to her than I am, for she haunts your most carnal dreams.» launched Dyson with a smile that spoke volumes.

Now she was red crayfish. But what had she said or done in her sleep?

«I'm starving,» finally said Lauren, which gave her the perfect escape from a conversation she did not want to have.  
«I brought a hare and I prepared it while you were revealing your innermost secrets,» amused Dyson. Lauren rolled her eyes of annoyance and embarrassment.  
«It looks good. Anyway I'm so hungry I could eat almost anything.»

Just their meal finished, the pair slept like logs on their shakedown.  
Dyson awoke. He had heard noise. What time could it be? Outside it was daylight and the sun had risen. Lauren was still curled up on herself and slept heavily.  
The wolf stood up to inspect the area. Out of the barn he was greeted by a flock of sheep and their owner.

«Hey, young man! Can I know what you do on my private propriety?»

A man of a certain age stared Dyson. He did not seem really bad, but only surprised to find someone in this part of the countryside.

«Uh ... I'm really sorry sir, we did not want to bother you. We just needed a shelter for the night.»  
«We? Who we? How many are you in there,» replied the farmer while rushing inside the barn.

His dramatic entrance had the effect of waking totally Lauren. She stared quizzically Dyson.

«Lauren, here is the owner of the barn.»  
«Oh!»  
«You can say ... Oh ... Lord… but what are you doing here? It's your honeymoon and the hotel was too expensive?».

At this mere thought Dyson displayed a smile from one ear to the other. He and Lauren. A Fae with a human. It was really ridiculous.

«Can I know what makes you laugh?»  
«Uh ... sorry ... nothing.» Dyson looked like a little boy doing scolded by his father, and Lauren was amused about the situation.  
«Okay lovers ... I guess you do not have much to eat this morning. I'll take you to the farm for a coffee, or even a shower,» said he peering up and down Dyson.  
«Thank you sir, but we do not want to disturb you any longer»  
«Listen young girl you have slept at my home without uninvited so I think I have the right to offer you a coffee and to have some explanations.» emphasized the shepherd. The tone does not lend itself to discussion.

At the farm, Dyson and Lauren were happy to have a shower and a good meal. They were made past for a married couple who were traveling to Montreal and had suffered an attack by pirates of the road. They had stolen the car, wallets, and suitcases. They had nothing anymore.

«Like that you're going to Montreal. It's a beautiful city. I only went once in fifty years, sighed the host. How will you get there now?»  
«We thought to hitchhike.» interjected Lauren.  
«Hitchhike! mocked the shepherd. You may have to wait long before a car comes around the corner. Tell me the athlete, except for used your muscles do you know use some tools?»  
«A little. It all depends on what you mean ...»  
«I have an old Ford pickup behind the house. He does not want to start. If you're able to fix it I'll let.» The shepherd looked at his two visitors amused by the expression on their faces.  
«Really, you would do that?» enquired Lauren who could not believe it.  
«Of course. Provided you can get it started.»  
«I will immediately.» Dyson left the farm to see at the current state of the vehicle. Arriving at the machine, he has disenchanted. It was a ruin. «It'll take me some hours to put this clunker roadworthy.» said he.

While Dyson played mechanic, Lauren had found something to do. When one says that there is always something to do on a farm it is not a lie.  
Reached the end of their working day, the couple was exhausted. Dyson had succeeded in repairing the old truck and Lauren had spent the day in the barn and the chicken coop. She also concocted a real treat from the farm-grown ingredients.  
Their host offered them a room for the night so they get a little force. The two have quickly fallen into the arms of Morpheus.

They got up early to hit the road in the morning, towards Montreal. After thanking the shepherd, Dyson started the truck. They had a five hour drive before arriving at destination. The wolf asked the question that bothering since yesterday.

«Why go to Montreal?»

The time had come for explanations from Lauren. She had to tell him about the last weeks that had passed.  
Once the story is completed, she observed the reaction of Dyson. Nothing. He stared at the road, as if he is trying to force his memory to remember that not so distant past.

«Thanks for everything Lauren»  
«For what?»  
«Saving my life risking yours.» said the wolf in a light and soft voice.  
«I have done my duty Dyson.»  
«You did more than that and I'll be eternally grateful.»

An awkward silence settled. Lauren did not used to receive compliments or thanks for her work. After all she was a slave to the orders of Ash. She looked at the man who stood at her side. He certainly would not stop to amaze. She had always seen him as a rival in her relationship with Bo, it was now a fellow helping and a companion travel.

«Listen Dyson you should go to Toronto where are yours. They will be able to help you with your memory loss. If you follow me all that you are going to win this are a lot of troubles. Remind you, I am a fugitive search for the two clans.»

Dyson looked Lauren out of the corner of his eye, with a smile out of the corner of his mouth.

«I do not see why are you smiling?»  
«Because you make me smile. If Faes took you as a doctor, you a simple human, it is because your knowledge goes far beyond their own. So how can I find my memory if I do not have the best doctor in the world to help me.»

Lauren stared at the wolf. He looked relaxed and amused by the situation unlike her. After all… why not. He knew her situation and was willing to take risks. And having a wolf at her side when like her you are wanted is reassuring. She turned to Dyson and smiled back at him.  
The rest of the trip served to plan their arrival in Montreal.  
Lauren had kept in touch with some of their anti-government group now dismantled. She hoped they would help them to install, have new papers and a job. They had decided to maintain the status of marital couple that the shepherd has given them. In this way they thought spend more unnoticed. They decided to keep their respective first name and Lauren opted for Dennis as last name. It was definitely very difficult to make a clean sweep of her past with the succubus. Would she ever succeed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo and Kenzi were back at ClubHouse. Everything seemed calm. The place was as she had left when they went attending to the coronation of Hale as leader Faes light. Things have changed since! The world they have known for three years was collapsing. Humans and Faes were now adversaries, Dyson had disappeared and Lauren was public enemy number One.

Bo was there in her thoughts when she wondered how Kenzi had managed to join in the territory of the dark.

"Tell me. How did you manage to not have you arrested earlier?"

"Thanks to my genial Kenz-Attitude and ... my buddy Musclor!" said she, looking at her roommate with amusement.

"I apologize for taking you ricks. I have been selfish. They could have to kill you and it has not even crossed my mind. I sometimes forget that you're not a Fae. Finally, Lauren is right. I never think about the consequences of my actions." Bo looked at the floor, feeling the tears well up.

"It's over… self-flagellation?" sighed her young friend.

"I'm here, you're here and ... we need a drink. Too emotions for the small human that I am." joked she.

Bo served a generous portion of wine. The liquid was nice and gave them a break they needed.

"What's next Mama Bear?, questioned Kenzi. Dyson, doc, or both? "

"I don't know. I don't even know where to begin. And anyway, I'd rather you stay out this time. It became too dangerous and I don't want to lose you." said Bo staring at the eyes of her bestie.

"Ok sis! There is no question that you let me out of the loop. This is my family we're talking about. I owe you at all three to be still alive. So forget it! It is a big NIET! And who will be your backup if I'm not around? "

"Me! "

The two friends followed the path of the voice and discovered Tamsin planted at the entrance to their room.

"I see you have not forgotten your old habits! "

"Except this time your door was open. You will not have to change the lock."

"Ok ... no Valkubus battle for now please. We have other fish to fry. Listen Blondie, you're sure you are in shape to play detective? "

"Massimo gave me what I needed so don't worry about my fate. I can handle myself. Control rather your friend. Seen her eyes or she is very hungry or she wants to kill me ... again." sighed Tamsin.

"Maybe a little of both. " replied Bo dryly.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I want to help you. Dyson is my partner after all."

Kenzi and Bo stared her and decided to include her in their wolf hunting. Like policewoman Tamsin took the research in hand. Knowing the talent like Hacker of Kenzi, she asked her to try to enter into the computer network of the light Faes and to go out all the information she could find about Lauren. During this time she would spend a few phone calls to check the latest bank transactions of Dyson and Lauren. About Bo, she returned to the Dal hoping to find clues or answers to her questions, to know what happened about Trick?

The Dal was empty. She went down to the basement to check the personal effects of his grandfather. His pen was gone and several of his books. But where was he? She heard a noise upstairs. She hid near the stairs to catch the individual if he showed a little too curious. This was the case. Reached to her height the succubus fell upon him, and turned to face him.

"Hale! But what the hell are you doing here? "

"And you? "

"Me? I am looking for something that could tell me where Trick disappeared." she growled.

"In Scotland! "

"I beg your pardon? "

"The Morrigan had ordered the death of your grandfather. Fortunately my people have intercepted them in time and Vex took their boss in charge. So you don't worry. He is safe and with Stella." hissed the Mermaid.

It was the turn of Bo to explain to Hale on everything that had happened in the last days. At the same time, she wanted to ensure that Hale would attempt nothing against Lauren when she would find her.

"I have nothing against the doc, Bo. But she disobeyed my orders."

"Damn Hale! It is about Lauren we are talking!, shouted Bo. She saved Faes ass more than once. All she have had like thank these were years of slavery. Can you really blame her for running away from here? Not to mention your attitude towards her. Power has burned your neurons at this point?"

"Okay, okay! That is good. She will have no problems if you bring her back here and I will try to convince the elders she was forced to follow Taft. "

"I want more than that. The succubus looked straight Mermaid. I want her full freedom. She fully deserves to live her life away from the world that took everything from her, her girlfriend, her knowledge, her freedom." Bo's voice broke by uttering these words, because she felt that she also wore some responsibility for the suffering that had undergone the woman she loved more than anything. She was ready to let her go if she knew Lauren more happy without her.

Hale finally promised her that Lauren could live free on her return and would have to suffer any consequences for her flight and her work with Taft.

Bo left the Dal relieved on the future of the doctor.

When she arrived at the squat things seemed to have accelerated in her absence. Kenzi had made discoveries about Dr. HopPants.

"A what?"

"A terrorist! Finally, pretty more an anarchist. She rebelled against the government when it wanted to use her scientific skills for unorthodox things. Can you believe that? Your good doctor has hidden her game! Cool, no! Besides, her name is not Lauren but Karen!" Kenzi was awed at the criminal record of Lauren or rather Karen.

Lauren had just scored significant points with the young delinquent.

"I do not have good news. No movement on any of the accounts of one or the other." Valkyrie was discouraged.

"Awesome! Said Bo raised her hands to the sky in a sign of desperation. We have no way of knowing whether they are alive or not. "

"Don't worry Bo! We should maybe go to see the side where there was the accident. Maybe someone saw Lauren when she was looking for Dyson."

"Kenzi is right. It is a good place to start research.", added Tamsin.

"Okay, let's go!"

Xxx

The three women were near the vehicle.

"Tam, how long did you stay single after the departure of Lauren before the bloodhounds find you?" asked Bo.

"I do not know. Maybe one hour or a little more."

"We'll split up and walk in each direction for an hour, just to rake the widest possible and we find ourselves here in two hours. "

Two hours later research remained disappointing. No evidence that Lauren and Dyson were in the corner. The night began to fall and Bo began to feel the hunger from the succubus in her. When had she fed the last time? It was in the complex of Taft, just before fighting with Tamsin, which dates back to several days. There was not much around that could satisfy her hunger. And even if she could control herself, she was afraid to kill after so long without feeding. Maybe she could hold out a few more hours?

Kenzi looked at Bo. She felt that something was wrong.

"It's okay mama?"

"Don't worry." Replied she, smiling at her.

"And if we tried to find a place to spend the night ladies? "

"We follow you TamTam! "

They returned to the car, and took the road hoping to find a motel and a place to eat in this backwater.

After traveling a few miles they came upon a sort of inn. It's not fancy, but at least they could eat.

There was almost no one. The boss was in conversation with a regular.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"Is it possible to eat?"

"Of course. I bring you a menu."

"Excuse me, stopped Bo. Could you tell me if you've seen these people by any chance? "She pulled out a picture of Lauren and Dyson from her pocket.

"No. I'm sorry. Jack!, He called. Have you seen these people? "

The old man looked at the pictures.

"You're the police? If it is the case, they had to change the physical criteria in the selection." The two men laughed at the joke in good heart.

"We are not policewomen. Have you seen them?" insisted Bo.

"Could be. But first I want to know why you want them? I do not like playing informers."

"Look, they are our friends and they disappeared for several days. We don't want them any harm, I swear."

The man listened to Bo. He wanted to trust her, but he was not sure.

"I want to trust you young people but I need a little more. "

Bo was desperate. The only means available to her was her power of persuasion. She approached Jack to be able to touch him quietly. Reddish flow passed from one to another.

"Have you seen them?" Questioned the succubus again.

"I offered them my hospitality for the night. The next day, the husband has repaired my old truck and I allowed them to borrow it to continue their journey to Montreal. "

"Montreal?" Cried Bo while releasing her grip.

Kenzi and Tamsin looked. What the hell were they going to do in Montreal?

After their meal, the innkeeper indicated them a place to spend the night.

Bo reserved a double room for her and Kenzi, and a simple for Tamsin. All three were tired of their day. A hot shower and a bed would be welcome.

Once alone with Bo, Kenzi was worried about the physical condition of the Succubus.

"Bodelicious ... are you sure you're fine? "

Bo looked at her friend and she not lied to her. She was not going well. The hunger devoured her. She was afraid of not being able to control herself and to attack the person sitting in front of her.

"You have to feed you! "

"I can't. It's been days that I survive on my reservations and I might not be able to stop me when I'd have started. I don't want to kill Kenz! Ever! "

"Then serve you on Tamsin!" Kenzi cried.

"No. Not that! Lauren will never forgive me. "

"Lauren is not there Bo! You really think she would like you let die in order to remain faithful to her! She gave you her own agreement to feed you on others! Bo shit! And besides you broke! So stop your delusions and go to see the Valkyrie!" Kenzi crying with rage at the stubbornness of her bestie. Bo finally made the way to the chamber where was Tamsin.

"Bo? You don't look in your plate?"

She watched the young blonde woman with a greedy eye.

"Ok! I know what it is. Listen Bo, I'm not in great shape as you have noticed, and let you feed yourself on me ... Lord! I might leave my skin! "

"You owe me that?" The blue eyes were sparkling and ready to pounce on their prey.

"Give me a minute. I'll take a druid's injections. "

The succubus followed her every move. Then she could stand it no more. She pushed Tamsin against the wall. Her mouth came in contact with hers. The intensity of the kiss forced the blonde to open her lips. A blue stream ran from the mouth of Tamsin towards Bo's mouth. The succubus did not intend to stop there. She took her captive to the ground and tore the clothes that barred her way. Bo's lips ran over the naked body of Tamsin, often returning to her mouth to take the energy she needed. Valkyrie answered at each caress, at each kiss. Her skin and her body were drunk of pleasure and wanted more.

Bo awoke. Her hunger was gone. Tamsin was asleep close her. Bo got out of bed hoping not to wake the woman at her side.

"Hey! You flee the crime scene? ", joked Tamsin.

"Hello. Sorry to wake up you. And thank you." Bo said simply.

"You're welcome. A chance that I could do my injection before you jump over me like a fury."

"Listen Tam ... It was only to feed me, okay? It's not that I don't like you but ... "

"You love Lauren, I know. Sex is one thing, and in your case a vital source of energy for your survival, feelings and love is another, right? "

"Exactly! Do me a favor. If ever we find Lauren, don't tell her what just happened, because this time I ... "

"Don't worry, she cut. I had my lesson. And Lauren ... she did not deserve what I did her. That will be our secret." asserted Tamsin, with a smile.

"Thank you. But for record I will talk about that with Lauren at the good time. If I have right at another chance with her there won't be secrets anymore between us"

Bo went back to her room. Kenzi slept. She looked at her, and then kissed her forehead.

"You feel better BoBo? "She said in a voice filled with sleep.

"Go back to sleep. All is well. Thank you to take care of me Kenz. I love you. "

"At your service succubabe."

The next morning, the three young women took the road towards Montreal. Kenzi broke the silence inside the car.

"Okay girls ... it's cool to go to the French side of Canada, but Montreal is rather large! So what? Someone has an idea where we are supposed to find a wolf and a doctor on the run? "

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other. Nobody knew in what corner of the metropolis could be their two friends. Where should they start?

_**To be continued ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A little chapter but I hope you will like it! :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay! We should be with you in about 30 minutes. Hey ... thank you again. "

"You're welcome sweetie. I'll see you in an hour. "

Lauren hung up. Dyson and she had stopped at a gas station for refueling and she took the opportunity to call one of the contacts. The farmer had been generous enough to lend them a hundred dollars for they can get to their destination.

She joined the man already behind the wheel.

"Where are we going? "

"On the 31st in Lasalle. You know the way? "

The wolf laughed.

"I remind you that I have some memory problems. So the answer is no! Besides, I don't even know if I've already set foot in Quebec. "

Both looked at each other. The smile that each showed on the face quickly turned into laughter. Neither one nor the other was able to stop. At this moment, the tension of recent days evacuated immediately. "Lord, that is so good! " Lauren thought. When calm was restored, she continued to stare at Dyson.

"What? What I have? "

"Uh ... no sorry. I am ... Thank you for coming with me."

Dyson replied with a wink.

Why did they ever manage to communicate as they could do now? The answer was simple. They saw themselves as rivals. They fought for the love of the succubus. Lauren had finally ended up winning the battle. At least she had thought. Now she was no longer safe. Have she asked too much at Bo?

"If you want we to arrive before the night I need that you indicate me the way. "

"Sorry. I was lost ... "

"In your thoughts. This is the least we can say. A dollar to know! "

"Not enough expensive! "

They took the road into a second laugh while Lauren tried in vain to give directions to Dyson.

They eventually arrived safely but having taken longer than expected.

Lauren knocked on the door of apartment 132. A woman with ebony skin, a thirty-year opened them.

"Karen! "

"Yasmina! "

The two women fell into the arms of each other. Their last meeting dates back to many years. They had met at a seminar on stem cells in Montreal. They had quickly befriended. Later, they were found in the same anti-government organization. Originally this small group was peaceful and contented itself with setting up various events across Canada and the United States. Then the tone was escalated. Their leader had decided that non-violence did not bring enough results. He ordered them to target some of the highest institutions through the country using bombs. Karen had refused, and immediately left the group. But she was already targeted. When an anarchist group claimed an attack on a federal building, she was like the other members actively sought internationally. It was at that moment that she had managed to join the army to be fielded in Afghanistan. During the war, in a hostile land, Karen was dead. Lauren was repatriated with serious injuries, and came back to Canada in safe.

"Let me look at you. You're still beautiful! If I was not already engaged I think I can not resist you!, Yasmina joked. A unless you have changed more than I thought? , " She added when she saw Dyson.

"Excuse me! Dyson I introduce you an old friend of mine Yasmina. Dyson is my companion in misfortune. "

"Delighted Madame. "

"Madame? Ok, my guy we are going to put one thing clear right away. Here, it is Yasmina! Nobody calls me "madame" among my friends, she replied with a seriousness face. Don't stay at the door and come in! "

The apartment was neat. All three took place on the living room couch. Yasmina brought beer.

The apartment was neat. All three took place on couch in the living room. Yasmina brought beer.

"What brings you in my beautiful corner Karen? "

"This is Lauren now corrected the blonde. In fact I was wondering if you still had contacts in the community. "

"Maybe ... What do you need? "

"False papers. Passport, driver's license, social number. In short, all you can have for us. " explained Lauren.

"What are your troubles? "Asked the black woman.

"It would be too long and complicated. Can you help us? "

"Of course I can, but I need twenty four to forty eight hours for what you ask. Do you have a place to go? "

Lauren stared at the floor. "Actually no. And we don't have enough money to pay for a hotel. "

Yasmina took Lauren's hands between hers to reassure her as she had so often done.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. For now I'll spend you a little money and I'll call my cousin. He has a motel in Verdun. It's not upscale, but at least you'll have a place to rest. "

Dyson and Lauren arrived at the motel. Their room was simple. It included a double bed, a dresser and a bathroom. They settled as well as possible. Yasmina had provided some clothes for Lauren and for Dyson she had asked his cousin to find him some things.

"How are you feeling? " inquired she of the wolf.

"Good. But I would not be against a good shower and a good meal after this road. "

"Neither me I confess. Do you mind if I go first? "

"As long as you let me enough hot water." joked the man.

Both were sitting on the bed enjoying their pizza dripping with cheese.

"Do you still have a headache? "Inquired the doctor.

"No. No more since the last night. "

"This is a good sign. And your memory? "

"Bits and pieces here and there. But it remains unclear and incomprehensible at the moment. The wolf stared at Lauren. I'd like you to tell me who was Karen and also you tell me about this Bo. I know she means a lot to you, but you also said that we loved her, you and me. Maybe if you tell me it will help me regain my memory. "

Lauren was taken aback. How to talk about Bo? Bo was so much. But the wolf was right it could revive his memories buried deep in his subconscious. She decided to tell him everything, their relationship, his deal with the Norn, the Garuda, the Dawning and then his capture by Taft. Dyson listened to her without interrupting. He hoped that the story of Lauren would awake something in him, but it did not happen. Lauren can read the despair on his face and she tried to reassure him as well as she could. He had to give himself time.

"And Karen? You forgot? "

"Karen died a long time ago now. " simply replied the young woman.

Xxx

As promised Yasmina called them the day and a half after their first meeting. Everything was ready and she had even managed to find them a job. Lauren would work as a doctor at the clinic in Montreal North. Regarding Dyson she had a bit more trouble. Lauren had told her before his memory loss he was a cop. She had a friend who worked as a private detective. Nothing exciting as what we could see at the cinema. He was mostly hired by jealous husbands or tax inspectors, but he was looking for a partner to watch night.

"Me! Private detective! It is a joke, right? "

"Dyson you have always been an excellent officer and be a detective is not so far from your previous job. " stated Lauren .

"There is a difference between chasing criminals and stuck spinning unfaithful wives. " The wolf was indignant.

"I'm sorry to say this but we do not really have a choice. For the moment we must try to do us forget. Especially her, thought Lauren. These odd jobs will allow us to have a little money and see it coming until you retrieve the memory. "

The wolf looked at the two women sitting in front of him. The doc was right, and so he had to bend.

"It's okay! "

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everybody and thank you for your comments. I appreciate them so much. Good read! **_

**Chapter 6**

The three young women arrived in downtown Montreal. It was late afternoon and the streets were crowded. They had found a small hotel on the St Denis Street. They were sat on the floor in the room that was reserved for Bo and Kenzi, trying to plan their manhunt.

"We need to organize our research." Bo said.

"I know, said Kenzi. But where to start? We know absolutely nothing about their intentions. The farmer told us they were going to Montreal, but maybe they are already far from here. "

"Let's think. Is that there are no elements that can help us in the file of Karen?" asked Tamsin at Kenzi.

The brunette woman opened the laptop to access the hacked file.

"So?" Bo grew impatient.

"Wait a minute BoBo! This is tricky these small machines. You must not brush it."

"That's it! shouted Kenzi. Well then, let's see ... There are a few names of the members of the group at which Lauren belonged. But it will take time to research each one to find out where they are today."

"Ok Kenz!. You get along to have the most information possible about them and trying to know how many live in Montreal. Tamsin and I will try the street. One never knows. Maybe they have been seen here and there." launched Bo with hope.

The Valkyrie and the succubus went out of the room leaving the human at her research.

Montreal was a dynamic city. The streets were rarely empty whatever the time of year and time of day or night. Each season had its festivals, not to mention conventions, conferences and culture. Tamsin had always loved coming here. The first time she set feet in the city was in an exchange between police forces in Ontario and Quebec. She still had friends here.

"I know some local cops, we could ask them to help us?"

"I did not really want to involve the police in all this, especially if at police station some of them are Faes. I remind you that Lauren is sought by both clans. Although she did not participate in the harm from this degenerated we'll have to prove it and then they will able to leave her alone. So... cops forget them." retorted the succubus.

"You're right. I had forgotten this fact."

They had little option other than to show passers pictures of Dyson and Lauren, with the hope that someone would recognize them.

They spent several hours to roam the streets, St Denis, St Catherine, St Laurent, Mont Royal, to no avail. They decided to turn back to the hotel hoping that Kenzi would have had more luck.

"Hello Valkubus! So you have had a good time while I was working as a human slave?" joked Kenzi .

"I'm not in the mood Kenz for this kind of joke. I'm tired and my feet too, all for nothing." Said the succubus collapsing on the bed.

"This kind of job is for the most high degree of KenziScool! " continued the young woman.

"Did you find something? "

"In fact I managed to go out two names. They both live in Montreal or around the island. There is a man named Jean-Marc Francoeur and a woman, Yasmina Francis."

"Ok, take Tam Tam and let's go!" Bo said, grabbing his jacket.

"Uh ... okay, Mama Bear, I'll explain you a little thing on the functioning of the human species, the night we have a tendency to sleep, and you see it is about 2:00 in the morning. So... I understand you're in a hurry to find your Dr. HotPants and the wolf, but your succub-ass needs some rest too. "

Bo looked at her friend with a scowl. Still they would lose precious time. But she had no choice, Kenzi was right it was late to question the world.

Bo got up at dawn contrary to her habits. She needed some occupation. So she went to get something to breakfast for her and her two friends. On her return Kenzi was in discussion with Tamsin.

"We said that to save time we were going to separate work. You and I are going to see Jean-Marc and TamTam will visit Yasmina. She will take the car because she lives in Lasalle. As for us we will take subway." she announced in a half smile.

Bo hated transportation in common. She finds them uncomfortable, filthy and they were never on time. Without omitting the number of times they did not work because of strikes. In short, a real pleasure for the succubus.

The man they had to meet living near the Olympic Stadium.

"It's here! "shouted Kenzi to the attention of Bo.

She rang. No response. She rang a second time and pressed her ear against the door to see if she heard any noise. Someone is approaching.

"Damn! You have an idea of the hour?"exclaimed the owner, in addressing his visitors.

"It's almost eleven o'clock!" replied Kenzi with her prettiest smile.

The man watched them. He did not know them and he wondered what they could want from him.

"This is about what?" He growled, annoyed at having been awakened.

"It will not be long SugarDaddy! We just would like to know if you've seen one of these two people?"

Jean-Marc took the photos that Bo handed him.

"Are you the police?"

"No. You have nothing to fear from this side!"

"I don't know them." replied the man.

"It's weird Kenz, I feel like the smell of someone who is trying to make fun of us. Are that you also feeling it?"

"Yes BoBo ... you're absolutely right. You should show your powers of persuasion, what do you think? "

"With pleasure! "

Seeing the eyes of the succubus go from brown to blue, the man took a step back. "But who are you? What do you want in the end? "

"Just answer our questions dude! "

"Okay! But please hold your friend." talking about Bo.

"Do not worry man, don't you BoBo huh? "

"No," replied the succubus.

"Come on! We are listening to you. You saw them or not? "

"No, swore man. I do not know the man but the woman... yes I do. There has been years since I have not seen her. Her name is Karen. We belonged at the same anarchist movement. "

They still had always nothing. Certainly the investigation was more difficult than expected. Bo left her cell number by doing to promise at the man to call if Karen came into contact with him.

Both hoped that Tamsin had more luck on his side.

They were back at the hotel for one hour when the Valkyrie entered their room.

"So?" Inquired Bo.

"Nothing. I met this Yasmina. She never saw Dyson. The only thing she admitted it is she knows Lauren, but it had been years they had lost sight of."

"Back to the starting point! Great!"

"And if the man and woman had lied us, supposed Kenzi. It's possible. Why would they tell us the truth after all? We are not from here and we're not the police."

"The man was too scared me to come back. I think he was telling the truth. And the woman, Tam? She seemed you sincere?"

"Yes, but that does not mean she told me everything she knew. After all this kind of group is more or less used to terrorist interrogations."

"Let's give her another little visit in this case!" concluded the succubus.

Bo knocked on the door of the apartment. No response. She knocked harder. Still nothing. Kenzi took the place of Bo and made use of a credit card to open the door.

"You know it is a crime to break into people home without invitation?" says Tamsin.

"No kidding! You stop me, Blondie? "

"Enough you two! Shut up and hurry us before someone surprise us! "

They searched the home hoping to find a clue proving that Lauren had visited the woman. It was in vain.

They returned to their hotel. The ride was silent. Bo was desperate. This time she was sure of losing Lauren and Dyson forever. Tears began to form and slowly slide down her cheeks. Kenzi wrapped her arms around the brunette knowing she would not be able to console her.

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everybody! I have to confess that I love this chapter and the connection between Lauren and Dyson. It could have been longer but sometimes it is not really necessary. So… Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 7**

"Aahhhh!" shouted the man.

Lauren awoke with a start. What was happening? She got out of bed and leaned over Dyson who slept on the floor. As they were pretending to be husband and wife and that in any case they had only found this motel as a shelter, they had come to an arrangement.

"Dyson! Are you okay?" called the anxious young woman holding the man by the shoulders.

"Yes ... no ... I do not know! What happens to me?" He asked, dipping his gaze in that of Lauren hoping to find answers to his questions.

"I'm not sure, but it may be that your memory begins to come back to you through your dreams or nightmares if I consider tonight. Do you want to talk about it? This could help you."

"It is not clear! There were several. You were there too, and there were two other women, no ... three. Then I remember a fire, or rather a bird of fire. A woman fought. And then there was also a small man. The brunette woman killed him! What is it? Tell me! Is what I'm going crazy? "

"Reassure yourself you're not crazy. Sometimes a little silly, stubborn and grumpy but not crazy." joked the doc, just to relax the wolf.

"You think this is funny? Not me," growled Dyson.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just don't want that you dramatize everything too much. Everything you saw in your dream actually happened a year ago, when we were fighting against the Garuda. The brunette woman of your dream is none other than Bo, and the little man her grandfather Trick who is also the Lord of Blood. Garuda had seized the Trick's body it is why in your vision Bo had to kill him. But don't worry about him she was able to bring him back due to a life essence from her grandmother. By the way... it is a long story"

Dyson listened to Lauren dissect his nightmare. He tried to figure out every information that she was giving him.

"What does that mean?"

"This is good news Dyson. Your memory is coming back." A broad smile lit up the face of the young woman. She was really happy for her companion.

"Really?" The Doc nodded in response.

"Listen Dyson, if you take the bed tonight to forget all your emotions and have a good sleeping."

"And if we shared? In all honor!"

Lauren rolled her eyes before giving its approval. They continued to talk for a moment before falling into the arms of Morpheus.

Dyson awoke. He felt a weight on his chest. When he looked, he saw a blonde hair that rested over him. The more carefully he placed a lock of hair behind the ear of the young woman. She was beautiful. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She let out a groan. "How can one let go someone like you?" whispered D-man. Unable to retain himself, he kissed her lips. Without opening her eyes, Lauren replied. "Bo, I missed you so much!" Then, opening her eyes and realizing her mistake she jumped out of bed. Anger and misunderstanding could be seen on her face.

"Dyson! What are you doing for heaven's sake?"

"What did I do wrong?" naively asked the wolf.

"You request? Why did you kiss me?"

"Why a man kisses a woman? You're beautiful, kind. You worry more for others than for yourself. I want to give you what you deserve Lauren, unconditional love. Let me take care of you."

Lauren was lost. She wondered where she had sinned. When had she given to the wolf the impression that she might have feelings for him?

"Dyson, you can't love me ... you must not love me otherwise than a friend."

"Why? How long will you wait for your Bo? Has she made you happy? When did she cared about you as much as I care about you now." argued Dyson.

"Love is not white or black! It is true, Bo did some mistakes, but I also. I know that I would probably never see her again, but deep in my heart no one can replace the love I feel for her. She is my soul mate Dyson and she will be forever."

A torrent of tears flooded the face of young blonde woman.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. Forgive me." begged the wolf.  
"I'll be late to the clinic. I must prepare myself."

She locked herself in the bathroom. What happened in that room? How could they overcome this episode? Is that incident gone to end their friendship? The hot water in the shower was able to appease her. When she left the bathroom, Dyson was not there.

The work day at the clinic was a blessing. Lauren was so busy that she had completely forgotten the episode on this morning. Patients flowed incessantly. To believe that there were no other hospitals in the Montreal area.

When she returned to the motel Dyson had already left for work. "So much better," she thought. She knew that sooner or later they will have to discuss what had happened that morning, but right now all she wanted was her bed. She was just lying when she heard banging.

"Yasmina! What are you doing here at this hour?" questioned Lauren.  
"I'm sorry my dear, but it could not wait."

The tone of her friend worried her.

"I have had a visitor. A young blonde woman came to ask me questions about you and your friend Dyson." explained the black woman.

Lauren turned pale. How had they done to trace them so quickly? Where has she done a mistake?

"What did you say?"

"Not much. I told her that it had been years since we had lost sight of us. She did not press more than that."

"She told you anything else?"

"She just gave me her name and number of her hotel room so that I can contact her if I ever saw you."

Lauren took the paper that Yasmina handed to her. "Tamsin!" Finally. The Valkyrie was quickly recovered from his injuries. She must contact Dyson faster.

"Can you call your friend detective to tell me where Dyson is?"

Yasmina dialed the agency immediately. Dyson was hideout on St Denis, at the bar Le St Sulpice.

Lauren quickly left the room. The bar was only a few minutes walk. She peered around trying to spot Dyson. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her face and pulled her back.

She found herself in a dark alley face to face with the wolf.

"That's twice Dyson! You really want me to have a heart attack! "

"But what are you doing here? Why are you not in bed sleeping? "

"I suddenly felt like to have a drink!" replied the young woman sarcastic.

Dyson regretted right away his surly behavior.

"Sorry Lauren. Tell me what happens»

"We spotted!"

"How that? Who? "

"Your police partner Tamsin. I do not know how, but she managed to climb up to Yasmina. "

"Does she know where we are?"

"No. Yasmina drowned the fish, but it is too dangerous for me. "

"You mean for us!"

Dyson intensely stared at her eyes and he understood.

"I will not let you handle it alone Lauren. I can protect you and you know it!" growled the wolf.

"You do not understand Dyson. I will always be a slave or a fugitive for your world. If they catch me, you will not be able to do anything against them. These are yours Dyson, you must join them. With them you will have a chance to quickly regain your memories."

"Do not ask me that Lauren I beg you. If something happened to you I will want myself for all my life. "

"Nothing will happen to me ... I promise." stated Lauren smiling at him, one hand on the cheek of the man.

Dyson smiled. He hugged the girl and placed a long kiss on her lips. She did not step away from him and kissed him in return. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She slipped a paper in hand Dyson.

"This is the name of the hotel where Tamsin is down. Go to her. One last service Dyson ... when you will see Bo, tell her I never stopped loving her." asked Lauren in a last sob.

She put a farewell kiss on the cheek of the man and left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everybody! This is my last chapter. Maybe you will find my story too short... or not. I just hope that you will like the finale. Thank you so much to follow me through this story with my favourite characters from LG! Enjoy and good read. :-)**_

**Chapter 8**

Lauren had no desire to return to her hotel room. She felt desperately alone. The tears had dried. She continued to walk along St. Denis without really knowing where her legs drove her. She needed a drink. While alcohol was not the best therapy to cure loneliness she felt at that time, and she knew it, but for now she needs the warmth of the drink to warm her heart and her body.

It was almost 2 am when she went into a bar singer. The atmosphere was festive yet despite the late hour and it suited her fine. She needed a change of scenery. She sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey. The people around her singing, having fun. "Lord, that life seems simple." thought Lauren looking around her. Why did not she entitle to her share of happiness? She took a sip of the drink that burned her throat. She closed her eyes. God this feeling was divine. She had not eaten almost nothing for all day and alcohol have had an immediate effect. She was happy about that momentary intoxication.

"Lauren? Hey Lauren?"

She heard her name but saw no one. The second glass of whiskey was perhaps too much. Her head began to play tricks on her. She would have had to swallow something more substantial. She decided it was time for her to go. Lauren was lost in her thoughts when someone collided with her oncoming.

"Oh! I'm sorry, she said. I have not seen where I was going."

"You don't look and you don't hear either when one calls you HotPants!"

Lauren looked up to discover that her obstacle was none other than Kenzi. She stared at the girl. Her throat was knotted and no sound seemed to want to come out of her mouth. She was in shock. First Tamsin now Kenzi! She tried to escape the barrage of girl but in vain.

"Hey doc! Calm down it's just me ... your favorite delinquent!"

They went to sit at the bar. Lauren's legs were too weak to continue to support her. Alcohol and now the young Gothic in front of her had made her precarious balance.

"Is Bo with you?" worried Lauren scrutinizing every corner of the establishment.

"We are all three in Montreal, Tamsin, Bo and me. But if your question is about the present moment, then no ... Bo is not in this bar."

Lauren gave a sigh of relief that did not escape the girl.

"I thought that you'd be overjoyed to see your loved succubus ..."

"I do not think Bo is eager to see me after our last exchange in Taft's compound." said the doc bitterly.

"If you want to know all, she worried about you like crazy. Dyson and you were unfound. But why have you run away like thieves? "

"I had perhaps not taste to finish between the hands of The Morrigan or even Hale! It seems that in shortly I am passed from a great doctor statute at public enemy number one!" shouted Lauren. What right Kenzi could judge about her actions!?

"Ok! Sorry doc! I did not want ... in short, sorry."

The two women remained silent until Kenzi wonder where Dyson.

"When I learned that Tamsin was looking for us, I told him it was time to go our separate ways. He had to find his clan where he could receive any medical assistance they need and ..."

"How does a medical aid? cut Kenzi. The wolf is injured?"

"He suffered a concussion in a car accident and lost his memory. In recent times some memories began to reappear. Anyway ... I asked him to join Tamsin and let me continue my journey."

Kenzi stared at Lauren.

"Why have not you been with him? Valkye told us that you saved her life, so you don't be afraid of her."

Lauren sighed.

"Listen Kenzi, the life I knew ended the day I decided to follow Taft. I was so angry against Hale, Faes and ... Bo, I did not even see that he manipulated me. But when I found out it was too late. Because of me all humans have become targets. If it ever happened to you something I'll never forgive me and Bo ... she probably would want to kill me." She looked at the girl, smiling.

"You see Kenzi I can't go with you, I've already done enough damage like that "

Lauren got up.

"Minute butterfly! said Kenzi by holding her arm. I'm supposed to say what to my succubabe? If she learns that I saw you and I did not bring back you I'm no better than dead! And this time you will be able to flog you because you will have my death on the conscience HotPants! "

The doctor looked at the girl and kissed her cheek as she had done earlier to say goodbye to Wolf.

"I gotta go. Please Kenz ... let me go."

She dropped the doc's arm. and looked away.

Xxx

Dyson was planted in front of the room for 5 minutes. He blamed himself for abandoning Lauren. Why did not she want him? He had never known anyone like her, and he would miss her.

It was late, but he knew that Tamsin was not asleep. He distinctly heard two voices inside the room. He knocked.

A young blond woman opened the door and without a word threw herself on his neck and hugged him. The wolf was caught off guard and did not know how to react.

"Tam! Who is it?" Bo asked as she approached the entrance.

"Dyson!"

The brunette wrapped the wolf. But seeing that he did not react, Bo stepped back.

"Are you okay? You seem ..."

"I lost my memory." cut the man.

"You what? When? How?"

"The accident," replied Tamsin.

The wolf entered the room. He looked at the two women. He felt they were not unknown to him, but he could not tell how he knew them.

"Why did you leave? Why not being to stay in Toronto?"

"When Lauren found me, I attacked her. Then, seeing that I was not myself she decided to take me with her to join you, he said, looking at Tamsin. When we arrived, the area was invaded by the bloodhounds of Faes. We hid. Then she told me why she had to flee and I decided to accompany her. Since she takes care of me, helping me find my memories. When she heard that you were looking for us, here in Montreal, she asked me to leave her alone with her own problems. She thouhgt that I did not have to pay for her bad choices and that I would be better among those of my race. I reluctantly obeyed!" confessed Dyson.

"Where is she now?" asked Bo .

The succubus had listened patiently to the story of the wolf. She was happy to see him alive. But that mattered now was to find Lauren.

"You're Bo, aren't you? I know I'm supposed to know you very well but for right now I only know Lauren. I have a message from her. She wants you to know that she never stopped loving you."

This was too much for Bo. She had to find her.

"Where is she, Dyson?" begged Bo, tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you. I swore. And anyway, knowing that you were on her heels she surely had to run away."

"No D-Man!" said a voice behind them.

Bo was standing near Kenzi.

"How that?"  
"You should have come with me to the bar girls! I had a surprise. Doc hotpants slightly drunk." Kenzi was rather proud of its effect.

Bo gave her a punch in the arm while asking her why she had not brought with her.

"Hey BoBo! Do you think I have not tried. But Miss "I flagellum myself " wanted to know nothing. I have not even had time to explain to her that Hale had arranged everything and she no longer feared nothing."

"So we don't always know where she is!" despaired the succubus.

"Who told you that?," Kenzi looked at with a broad smile on her face.

"I followed her until her motel where she stays! So we can go and find her before she really makes her bags!"

"This time I'll play solo Kenz. It's between her and me! Give me the address of the motel."

Xxx

Lauren was lying on the bed. She knew she had not really time to lose, but for now she needed that her head stops spinning. Her encounter with the young gothic have taken her all her energy. Seeing her it was a little like seeing Bo. She felt the tears coming. She had managed to control herself during her discussion with the best friend of the succubus but this time she needed to let go. She finally fell asleep exhausted by the emotions of the day and night.

She dreamed. Someone knocked in her head. She finally realized that the noise was coming from the bedroom door. She looked at the clock, 4:00. Who could come to this hour. She immediately thought to Dyson. The wolf had not listened her. She is going to rebuke him while opening the door, but it was not Dyson

"Hi Lauren," whispered the woman.

The blonde felt weak and served the door as a support to prevent collapse to the ground..

"Can I come in?"

The doc stepped back, still unable to utter a word.

"Have you lost your tongue during your escape?" asked the succubus.

"Uh ... yes ... I mean no" She was confused. Bo! Bo ... she was there, in front of her.

"How did you find me? Dyson has spilled the beans?"

"It is not him. Kenzi followed you," said Bo while approaching the young woman. She wanted to hold her in his arms, kissing her lips, but she knew she had to be patient.

"Why Lauren? Why follow Taft? Why did not you talk to me? Why do you always keep your emotions so carefully inside you?"

"Why do you always repelled my attempts when I wanted to talk about our relationship? Why am I always passed after your investigations, your battles, Dyson, Kenzi, and even Tamsin? Why have not had you ever time for me ... for us?"

The two women looked at each other. On Lauren's cheeks the tears flowed in abundance. She finally succeed in telling Bo how she felt.

"Lauren I ..." Bo did not know what to say. Lauren was right. She have so taken her for granted that she had never paid attention to what she could feel. Bo wiped her eyes where tears began to bead.

Lauren sat on the bed, pulling her knees under her chin. Bo joined her. She dared not touch her. She was afraid that the blonde repels her.

"Lauren, I love you. I've always loved you. When you decided to take a break in our relationship I accepted even if it has hurt me deeply. But what mattered most was that you're happy."

A heavy silence fell between them. Each had reproaches with other.

"In fact, I never really wanted this break Bo, sighed Lauren . I asked it because I wanted to know if you were ready to fight for me, for us. "She turned to the succubus. "But you were not apparently." She said simply. "I hoped so much your call. I checked my phone every ten seconds. But nothing. So yes, when Isaac picked me I felt like if I started to exist for someone. But then again I was naive and he has been fooled me. " She smiled mocking herself, her so candid behavior.

Bo put her hand on the arm of Lauren, praying that she does not reject the gesture. Lauren did not move, accepting heat that contact brought her.

She turned to the woman sitting beside her. Seeing the eyes reddened from succubus, the doctor felt guilty to have caused so much trouble. But Bo had also hurt her. What did she want? wondered she, losing herself in the Bo's eyes. "She's the one that you want and you know it. Despite all that you can blame her, you have that succubus in your skin! " Lauren smiled. She wiped a tear from the cheek of the brunette. Bo closed her eyes. She loved to feel the hand of Lauren on her face.

"Do you believe that you will be able to forgive me one day," asked the brunette staring at the ground.

"I love you Bo. I have wanted you since the first day where you entered into my lab. I had no idea that one day I would have such feelings for a person. I never believed in love at first sight. My scientific side probably. But with you ... everything was so different. So the answer is yes, but we must learn to trust and to respect each other and just... to love each other."

The face of the succubus lit. Lauren loved her and she loved Lauren. Together they would arrive to overcome the hardships of life.

Bo looked at her doctor. She wanted her so much. But she did not want to rush things. She had just found her soul mate.

"Lauren? May I kiss you?" asked Bo.

The doctor looked at the young woman. She loved this teenager attitude that succubus wore at this moment. She had the impression of having 17 years and to be at her first date.

"Only if you escort me to my room," replied Lauren.

"Uh…It's because we're already in your room!"

"So escort me to my bed."

"Lauren ... we're sitting on your bed. Which game you are playing?" asked Bo, while sporting a broad smile.

"If you're on my bed what are you waiting for give me the kiss you promised me?" launched Lauren.

The succubus slowly approached her. Her heart was pounding. The desire she felt for the blonde was so intense that it was difficult to control. Soon their lips touched. The kiss was so soft and light. Lauren still had her eyes closed when the brunette withdrew from her.

"That's all?" complained the doctor.

"I do not want to rush things. And you know I can't control myself when you're next to me. "

"So don't control you." answered Lauren simply by staring at Bo's eyes.

Bo gently grabbed Lauren's mouth. Their tongues finally united in a deep kiss. They wanted more. One by one their clothes were left on the ground. Bo kissed and caressed every inch of the body of Lauren. Now they were no longer one. The desire they felt for each other enveloped them and brought them to a place where they had alone access.

Xxx

Lauren looked at Bo who were sleeping. She touched the cheek of the succubus as if she wanted to make sure it was not a mirage.

"Hello you." Said Bo.  
"Sorry I didn't want to wake you."  
"You can wake me with hugs when you want, so don't stop."

"You know it's going to escalate and need to talk."  
"Do not you think we have talked enough like that. And if you just kiss me. "said Bo pulling Lauren to her and kissing her lips.

"I'd love to curl up me against you but I remind you that I am still public enemy of your race and I'm wanted. This means that I have to flee again. Because if you have managed to find me, they will find me too. "

"Don't worry about that!"

Lauren looked at Bo quizzically.

"Before starting our search for Dyson and you I had a discussion with Hale."

Bo told her girlfriend that she had a deal with the leader of Light Faes.

"It means that you are free Lauren. You can do what all you want ... almost."

"How almost? I am free or not?" worried Lauren.

"You're free, but you don't have the right to remove you from me again. I could not support it." whispered Bo .

"I'll never away from you."

Lauren hugged Bo and pressed a long kiss on her lips until their body does not do than one.

End.

Xxx

_**Epilogue**_

_"So how's my favorite Doctor?"_

_"This is incredible! How did you do that Hale has agreed to give me two weeks off? "_

_"You're no longer a slave Lauren, you are an employee and all employees are entitled to paid leave. And then you did a good job with Dyson. He has completely regained his memory. By the way... you did never told me what happened between you two? "_

_"What do you mean?" asked Lauren._

_"You had a hard time staying in the same room and suddenly he only swears by you! Is what I have to worry? "asked the succubus._

_"Well Dyson and I shared many things during our trip to Montreal, said Lauren. But reassure yourself you needn't to worry you. But I'm glad to see that I can make you jealous. " joked Lauren ._

_It was good to see Lauren relaxed and happy, thought Bo._

_"I wanted to take you in Egypt but my budget was a bit limited, so you must be content with Cuba."_

_"I could help you to pay for the trip, my doctor salary is higher than that of private detective. And as long as you're here with me I'll be fine no matter where we are."_

_"Me too, replied Bo giving her a light kiss. But recognizes that the beach, the sand and turquoise water are quite better for a vacation with her girlfriend as the counter of Dal joked Bo. And regarding the financial side, I want to offer you what you deserve. I do not want you to finance the gifts that I want to make you. I am already sufficiently dependent on you. "stated the succubus._

_"Really? In what sense? "_

_"You really want to know? I am dependent on your body ... your mouth ... your touch ... your kisses ... whispered Bo while enjoying the body of her companion. You are my drug Lauren. I became a real junky because of you! I'll kill the one who will try to wean myself. " assured Bo fervently kissing lips of the doctor which opened under the pressure of the kiss._

_"I love you Bo."_

_"And I love you more Lauren"_


End file.
